1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to loading pallets and more particularly to improved pallets bearing readily removable caster devices of an improved type.
2. Prior Art
Conventional wooden pallets are used for storage of various items and normally do not include wheels or other means for moving them. When it is desired to move them, they must be picked up, by hand or by a fork-lift truck or the like and hauled by the truck or placed on a wheeled dolly or truck for hauling, such as is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,644, in U.S. Pat. No, 3,001,797, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,770. These procedures take considerable time and effort and require the use of various types of equipment.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved inexpensive type of loading pallet which can be easily maneuvered with a minimum amount of effort from one location to another, and without the use of a dolly, fork-lift truck or the like and which can also be easily and compactly stored.